The New Instructor
by sharinganillusion
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is on Medical leave from the ANBU corp, the Hokage has a new mission for him a new team. implied kakasaku, naruhina, shikatemari. (With new lemon chapters I am inclined to boost the rating to M, be warned there maybe spoilers)
1. The New Instructor

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Here's a snipet of an idea I had I haven't decided whether it would be strictly a one shot or not let me know what you think :)

# # #

Red eyes looked over the three twelve year olds. They looked somewhere between terrified and in awe at the man standing before them. His jonin vest blocking the wind. His leaf shinobi head band reflecting the sun; no one could blame them he was an imitating presence. After all, what would you expect from Orochimaru's apprentice? The genin knew the stories and the rumors but, here he was a respected Leaf shinobi. Best friend to the Hokage, the last of his clan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had a feeling that between Naruto and Sakura this had been a massive set up. No doubt Sakura was the brains and Naruto was the power behind it. Sasuke's mouth twitched in slight annoyance. He was put on medical leave from the ANBU corp by Sakura sighting he needed to rest his Sharingan as his eyes were slowly deterioting. And, then conveniently the new genin's had graduated and his new mission was assigned to him.

Well, missions… 3 to be exact.

The black haired Hyuuga heir, and son to the Hokage, Minato. The fuzzy haired Shiko Nara, brains and laziness of his father coupled with the hot headed sand-nin Temari's temper. He would be a handful and lastly the irony was not lost on him when he looked at the silver haired girl with green orb eyes. Hatake Rin, was every much her father in the genius leagues; would have given even himself, when he was younger a run for his money. The control of her chakra was definitely Sakura's doing and running underfoot at the hospital with her mama had made the young girl quite inept to medical ninjitzu.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, your new instructor." He smiled a dangerous smirk that caused Minato to twitch. "Is it true you were a traitor?" he turned to the Hatake girl, he liked her boldness not many people let alone the younger generations dared comment on his long ago hiatus. "You could say I had my own agenda." They all heard Minato's tummy make a massive grumble. He laughed, much like his father used to, "Sorry, mama's making ramen tonight." Shiko and Rin groaned, "Do you think of anything other than ramen, Minato?" Nara yawned, "Mama says Hokage-sama wouldn't eat anything other than ramen if they didn't cook for him when he was younger." Minato laughed, "He said, it was what made him Hokage and I am going to be just like him." Uchiha wasn't fooled by the Hyuuga dominated features this boy was without a doubt Naruto's son.

Rin watched her new instructor with interest. She knew more than the boys not that her mother told her anything. But, Grandma Tsuande had no qualms with revealing everything to her adoptive granddaughter when she was liquored with a sake induced stupor. She knew her father had been the Uchiha's instructor as well as her own mother's and the Hokage's. The Uchiha had gone after his brother but, before he did he had gone to Orochimaru for instruction. The girl took in the man's sharingan eyes, he now permanently kept them in sharingan form. Her father's eye was the same she knew, but, she also knew enough to know he wasn't born with it. She didn't doubt that when Uncle Naruto had brought Uchiha Sasuke back that he would be loyal to the leaf, Hokage-sama would never let harm come to Konoha. She also knew through Uncle Genma's missions that he was the Raven masked ANBU Captain. He had come to their house several times injured for her mother to clean up the mess. Sometimes, she had even helped not that they had ever really spoken. She knew he talked to her mother but, she suspected he wasn't close with many people. She sighed, lost in thought. What did he have in mind for them today?

He pulled something out of his pocket, the genin's held a breath. Two bells, "Two of you will get these off me before lunch by any means necessary, the other one will not get lunch."

Kakasaku, NaruHina, ShikaTem, Sasuke Uchiha


	2. Rule 25

Rin sat at the marble bench at the Hatake Clan household, it was one of the older style compounds. It wasn't far from the Uchiha Clan houses it hadn't been lived for years until Kakashi and Sakura had married. It was the same house Kakashi's father had died in so it took a great deal of strength for Kakashi to go back. Kakashi stood now his navy mask on as usual cutting orange slices for his daughter. The sight was one of comedy, Konoha's most elite ninja dressed ready for an ANBU mission slicing orange pieces for his daughter with his ANBU sword. "Dad, when can I sign a contract for the summoning jutsu?" he looked up, it was these moments he liked the most, he had cut back on missions when Rin was born to spend those fundamental years with her, since Sakura was a work-a-holic that spent most of her time taking over from where Tsuande left off, Kakashi didn't mind at all it gave him more time to read his beloved books. Naruto and Sasuke would often tease him about being a stay at home dad, telling him it was because he was old. "Maybe you can talk to Pakkun later?" he suggested, in truth it terrified him how fast she was growing up, barely twelve and she already had surpassed him in so many ways. He supposed the only thing that kept him ahead was Obito's eye. Her chidori was perfected by the time she was ten, it was a purple color, strong and feminine at the same time. A mix of her parents natures curling into her own reflection. "How is Sasuke-sensei going on you?" Kakashi's inner smirk was tucked away as thought about how is wife had manipulated Naruto into putting Sasuke down in the teacher's pool. "He is hard to read, it's like his voice says one thing and his eyes say another. It's like he just likes to keep you guessing." She thought about it for a minute, "Actually he reminds me a lot like you…Right down to your bell test. Thanks, by the way I actually managed to touch it on him." Kakashi wasn't surprised by his daughter's observation, she got that from Sakura. He was also impressed that she had managed to touch the bell he had been just as surprised years ago when Sasuke had done the same thing. Rin nibbled on the orange in thought, "Thanks, dad I have to go meet him now." He was glad that she had inherited her mother's sense of time. He put his mask down figuring he should go to the for his next mission, he was already late having wanted to spend some time with Rin before he left. And, Kami, forbid he actually be on time someone might learn to expect it. Rin leant against the gate to the Uchiha clan compound. It was an unwritten, unspoken agreement the silent pair had struck up. Each morning at dawn as she left her home she would meet him at his gate, after all, they walked in the same direction. If he or she wasn't going to be there they would tell the other the day before. Rin looked the place up and down her curiosity peaking she knew the whispers of what her teacher's brother had done and why. Rin swore she could feel the shiver of the Uchiha clan ghosts running up her spine, it was what kept most people away from the place; it was her stubborn need to prove herself to her sensei that kept her holding her ground. Sasuke-sensei appeared in front of her. He intrigued her, it was the only way she could fathom it. He had his sword with him today slung across his back. He shoved an obscure looking parcel into her hand. She looked up at him he said nothing and waited. She opened it to see a very feminine looking katana, purple sakura bushes along its blade and a lightening pattern on its sheath. "I wanted to give you this before we got there, the others will get theirs in time when they learn to manage their chakra natures, but, I am going to teach you something I learnt during my time away, a modification on your father's technique." His eyes were unnerving as he spoke in a matter of fact tone to the girl before him. His lip twitched as she met his sharingan gaze with her green orbs. Her mother's eyes; She didn't look at him the way annoying twelve year old Sakura did, more like she was studying him. "Thank you sensei, it…is a magnificent piece." He scuffed her hair like Kakashi used to when trying to defuse an awkward situation. "Let's move." The jutsu left her sweating as she tried to get a grasp of it. She could see the boys out the corner of her eye trying to master the walking on water technique; neither had great chakra control, a lot of it to be sure but, little or no control. Shika had it down but, his temper at Minato would send him flying the minute he got distracted. Sasuke- sensei had ensured he would have to keep doing it until he could either yell at Minato while holding his balance or he could ignore Minato. Rin on the other hand was trying to infuse her chakra nature with the blade and find a balance so that she could through a direct hit. She kept missing the target when she got the balance right or not getting the balance right and burning her hands. "BAKA!" she heard Nara yell, much like his mother does. Rin would never admit it but, if there was anyone that terrified her slightly it was the fiery blonde koinuchi of the sand. She had grown up underfoot with the boys and she always dreaded Temari-san's babysitting day. She preferred when she would go on her missions and she would find herself playing shogi with his dad. She had even beaten him a couple times. She decided to break for five while watching the boys splatter with indignity. "Shika, what is rule number 25?" Sasuke-sensei asked, Shika grunted, "A shinobi should never show their emotions." Sasuke-sensei, waited for the boy huffing in front of him to look up, "Why might that be?" Sasuke-sensei continued unperterbed by the boys clearly boiled face, "Because, Shika, emotions cloud judgment… emotions make you lose concentration and make rash decisions. You might, go head first into a mission you know nothing about, or" he paused for the next line to take its effect, "Or, you might take someone's life not knowing the whole story. That person could be a teammate or even your own brother." Rin held her breath, Shika gulped and blushed and Minato stood staring like he had seen something he shouldn't have. Just then a masked ANBU operative approached Sasuke-sensei. Rin thought it might have been her dad at first but, the hair and the mask was wrong. Plus, it was a female. "Mama!" Minato yelled, "She pulled up her mask and winked at the boy pulling it down again. "I need to borrow your sensei for a minute." She said hushing the boys yelps of excitement, Rin peaked her over sensitive senses as Hinata-san led Sasuke-sensei away from the group they spoke in hush tones, "…I just got word it wasn't too long after they reached the Mist border… 3 of the four operatives returned badly injured, they were left to dead near the caves of one of the former Aktuzski …" Sasuke-sensei's voice sounded as close as it came to on edge, "Who were they after?" Hinata cringed, "It's not who they were after but what, and it seemed they would have preferred you but, they seemed to not mind that it was your replacement especially since he is already in their bingo books…" Sasuke- sensei's voice was tight, "The Sharingan…they have Kakashi?" He turned to look for Rin, but, she was already gone. 


	3. Diversion Tactics

**Hi, Thanks for the warm welcome to . I appreciated the reviews on the first chapter and even though this story is going in a direction I didn't predict Nevertheless, if there is continued interest I will keep adding :)**

**In response to the question regarding the permanently activated sharingan I think this chapter may answer your question :) Thanks so much for your reviews ! Keep them coming... I have some other pieces in the fore front of my brain so stay tuned ...**

**Sharinganillusion**

**P.S I think this chapter is a bit of a long one sorry I got carried away...**

**################################################################**

Chapter 3: Diversion Tactics

Sasuke internally cursed as he leaped from tree to tree. His movements were swift and agile complimenting the elite jonin he had become. His skills second to no one, on par with the Hokage himself. Little didn't many people know Sasuke wasn't only the Captain of an ANBU squad, he was the Commander of the ANBU. Knowledge only shared between the Hokage and Captains themselves. He knew where Rin was headed; he cursed her over sensitive ears not for the first time. For the first time, he had suspicion as to what his actions in his early years must have done to Kakashi. She was good even masking her chakra to stop him locating her easily. Thankfully, his sharingan could pick up the faint track marks she had left in her wake. He wasn't far behind her judging by the marks, he just hoped he would make it on time. Leaving them activated permanently as Itachi had done lessened the strain on his optic nerve from the continual on/off motion. Only problem was learning to sustain it as Itachi had done.

Rin crouched low overlooking the former compound of their enemies. Her observations told there was approximately eight people. Judging by the chakra signatures there was only three she would have trouble with, then she felt it, faint but there. It made her heart skip a beat, "dad." She whispered. She pulled her silver mane back and adjusted, her white scarf. She went to sneak forward as an arm snaked around her waist. She froze as she recognized the chakra signature. "Hatake, have you learnt anything?" He murmured, he was angry he never called her Hatake, actually come to think of it he never called her anything everything between them was understood. It was never needed. "That's my dad, sensei, _my dad."_ Sasuke grimaced, calculating in his own mind. Hinata had taken care of Nara and Uzumaki, he looked at his most promising student and knew there was no way he was going to get her back if she still thought her father was in there. Figuring Sakura could very well kill him later for either bringing only one or neither of them back he knew his choice was simple. This A Class mission had a two man squad. Not like he hadn't made more stupid choices in his life. "What was the first lesson you learnt in the way of the shinobi?" She met his red hard gaze, "Teamwork, sensei,"

He knew he had to give them an incentive something to divert their attention. He had to trust in his student's stealth to get into the cave. She was right there were eight men, and her father in the area. He stood at the gate, he put a sword to the throat of the guard who hadn't seen or sensed him coming. "Tell your leader, Uchiha Sasuke is here." He flashed his sharingan menacingly, digging into that avenging part of his soul that sat smoldering the man ran down the bridge. He knew Rin was underneath the bridge as it wobbled he pictured her making her way across underneath.

Rin hid under the cliff face at the opposite end of the bridge from her sensei. She clung hiding her chakra and holding her breath as she counted the steps of 6 men crossing above her. So, she would have to deal with two, two of the ones with the higher chakra levels. She could do this she willed herself, her father had been a jonin in the Third Shinobi War only a year older then she was now. The only reason she herself wasn't was her parents insistence that she go through the training with her friends.

Waiting for her sensei's signal, that they were distracted she took a couple of deep mediatative breaths remembering her sensei's warning. A shinobi doesn't show their emotions.

"…you know, Kakashi's sharingan is a transplant, so, it doesn't work like mine." He smiled, the way Sasuke does, a small twitch at the side of his mouth. Six of the 8 captives in front of him preparing for battle, knowing the reputation of the elusive and destructive Uchiha had them all on edge. The leader stepped forward, "He had his uses he drew you outing of hiding." Sasuke sensed the chakra of this guy at a reasonable level but, he was in no way on the same page as him. "Beating you is 'child's play."

That was Rin's signal she would've liked to see her sensei in action but, her own agenda was pressing. She snuck into the cave. She recognized its description from her mother's retelling of her fight with Sasori the Puppetmaster of the sand, this is where she had nearly died if it wasn't for Granny Chiyo she would have. She suppressed her chakra and recognized the two standing over her father's unconscious body. She suspected he had used his _Mangekyō Sharingan_ leaving himself exposed. A little bit of fear went through her body at seeing her father in such a weaken state. One of the men must have been a medic-nin the other his guard. She quietly released her sword with her right hand while positioning three senbon in her left. Auntie Shizune had showed her this particular trick. She released the three senbon which landed dead on target into the neck of the medic-nin. He dropped simulating death. The guard looked shocked at the unconscious doctor but, was quick to register he wasn't alone. His pose was in the offense, his face and mind scanning the area. She stepped out sword in hand. "Step away." The guard turned seeing the silver haired girl, he took her skinny appearance on the brink of puberty, her navy skintight singlet, topped with white scarf and blue genin trousers. He saw determination in the green eyes of his opponent. He laughed. Rin stiffened with anger, "A little girl? Seriously? What can you hope to achieve?" He was underestimating her. _"Koinichi, are always underestimated, Rin-chan, use this to your advantage…'_ she heard her mother's voice in her head. She leapt forward clashing with her opponent, his strength matched her chakra backed strength. The man tensed at the surprise force behind the little girl's attack. She bounced back as she watched his chest slice diagonally. "Not bad, little girl." Rin shook slightly not wanting to give in to the tremors the hit had rattled through her. He swung his fist her way and Rin continued to dodge his attacks, an opening, she needed an opening. She slid as a fist connected with her face full force throwing her back. He could pack a punch she conceded unwillingly. She saw her opening as he dodged a crevice in the cave.

Balance and focus she held her sword hoping this would work. Her purple lightening chakra ran along the blade heading towards the opponent, the lightening through the sword made impact through the man's chest throwing him back with a seared chest. Rin heaved at the amount of chakra aimed in the strike. The man was unconscious with a grunt. She stumbled from chakra loss as she made her way to her father's side. She collapsed in a deep slumber head on his chest, comforted by his shallow breathing.


	4. Sakura's Vigil

**Another chapter, Im feeling this story at the moment. Be warned this chapter does contain a minor lemon, and possibly some spoilers if your not upto date with the Manga... **

**Thank you and please review! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**sharingan illusion**

Sakura sat quietly legs curled under her beside her husband's hospital bed. Even after all these years he still wouldn't stay put without her threats of violence. She smirked at the thought. She held herself together well in public but, to tell the truth this latest mission of his had done some lasting pressure on her stress buttons. Her heart as strong as it was could barely take it.

She thought back to when her and Kakashi had first started dating. It wasn't long after the Fourth Shinobi War, he had been assigned the medium range company as the Commander which she was a part of. Sakura supposed that it was due to the fact that throughout the war they had been the remaining team 7 members that had had each other's back. Haku, in his reanimation had even referred to her as '_Kakashi's Koinichi'_. Maybe it had shifted something in their minds, but a few weeks into the war when he stumbled into the Medics tent late at night she had seen something in his eye that told her things had changed.

_Flashback..._

_He had stepped up to her in the candle light and without a word had pulled her to his chest. Seeing the man that Obito had become after believing for all those years that he was dead had moved something in Kakashi's heart. Telling him that love was fleeting and to value it for what it was worth. It was that same night that he shown his face, the face that was so characteristically like his fathers and yet so truly Kakashi. She had kissed him and like a bursting dam the urgency to connect with another it had lifted the lid on their suppressed passion._

_He had clasped her under her firm bum sitting her on her makeshift desk. Her hands pulling at his clothes trying to get them off; at the same time trying to keep his lips and tongue focused entirely on her mouth. His hand had felt as if it was burning as goose bumps followed his movement up her thigh. She felt his passion rubbing insistently against her sex releasing moans that made Kakashi's movements strengthen. His finger traced the wetness as his thumb found the button to her pleasure. His eye entranced on her face as her orgasm wrote itself all over her. _

_He had pushed aside her panties with too much haste to take them off while she had unclasped his belt his pants down to his knees. Then he was in her the tightness and the heat as their rhythm became harsh. He pounded her with all the raw emotion he had been feeling, the anguish, the torment, the sadness and the love. She returned her motions caressing his soul with kindness, compassion and strength. As he tensed she had felt her walls clench begging him to release. And, he had in that moment they had known that there couldn't possibly be another soul for them._

When the ANBU team sent to find Kakashi had come across the scene they were surprised to see their job had been done for them. They had stumbled upon the ANBU Commander with his applying first aid to the younger Hatake and wrapping her in his jonin vest. Kakashi was unconscious from his sharingan induced coma and had to be carried back by the operatives. Sasuke himself who hand single handily brought down six of the rogue operatives carried his student.

The relief Sakura felt seeing her husband coming through the gate was one of relief, she had been dreading that this would be _that _mission. The one she fears will come one day when he doesn't return. Such is the Life of the Shinobi. And, with him in his forties he was definitely not getting younger even if he didn't appear to have an aged a day since she had met him. She had looked down at her daughter peacefully sleeping in Sasuke's arms seeing a hint of pride in the Uchiha's face that was quickly hidden and wouldn't have been noticed if she hadn't known him since they were genin's. He had then uncharacteristically offered to look over her while she went to the hospital with her husband. After, reassurance that it was indeed just chakra exhaustion.

Kakashi's eyes opened, feeling light headed. "I see you finally decided to wake up." His lone ink black eye met the twinkle of his wife's green orbs. "Sakura… how did I get here?" he asked bewildered, "You can ask your daughter when you get home." She mused knowingly, he frowned. "Can I go home now?" Sakura tsked muttering, "You never learn." She bent over giving him a long kiss, he stroked her cheek grinning against her mouth as thought crossed his mind.

"Do you still own that nurses outfit from the early days?"


	5. Sensei's Warning

**Meanwhile, while Sakura stands over her husbands bedside Rin wakes up in a strange place.**

**Sorry its a short one :) But its more of extension of the last one...**

**Stay Tuned, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**Sharingan Illusion x**

#####

Rin woke up in a strange house. She scratched her head taking in her surroundings. The bed she lay in was a simple room. The chest of draws had a lone photo on it, a genin team with their teacher. Rin recognized it as her parent's team. She looked at her uncle's whiskered face and was amused that she had seen a similar look on Minato's face at one point or another. Her mother looked so girly she couldn't picture what she must have been like. She herself had always been around boys so she shied away from her own femininity. She wondered not for the first time how her dad hadn't managed to change since then. Yet, all three of his then students looked completely different. Her eye took in the remaining member of the photo, Sasuke-sensei looked sullen almost like he couldn't believe he had be connected with this group of individuals much less have his photo taken with them.

Movement caught her eye as someone came into the room. "Your awake." The Uchiha stated, handing her a mug of hot chocolate two marshmallows floating on the surface. "Thank you, Sensei." He sat on the edge of the bed at her feet not looking at her. "Hatake, what you did today taking off it cannot happen again." His tone was serious. Rin looked down at the marshmallows unable to look at him. "You need to learn the value of a team, especially, when you need them most. And, I am not talking just about your genin team either. Can you imagine what your mother must have gone through when she was informed that her husband had been taken and that her only child wasn't far behind them?" Rin admittedly felt a bit guilty, she hadn't even thought of her mother in those moments. "Our actions affect those around us. And, often have a lasting effect. Shinobi need to think outside the immediate situation." She wondered if he was talking about himself or about her actions. "Nevertheless, you proved yourself a valuable asset to the village today." Rin knew that would be the closest acknowledgement to her actions she was going to get out of the stoic shinobi."Yes, sensei, I will…do better next time." He nodded, turning to leave the room stopping at the door, "By the way, the mission was marked down as a B class mission not bad for your first one."


	6. Who is the King?

**I wanted to use this chapter to explore other naruto-verse characters in particular one of my favourites ;) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**Sharingan Illusionx**

"Troublesome." Rin watched as Shikamaru, General of the Konoha military force contemplated his next move. His hands in thinking formation twitched. The girl was patient and far more equipped as a shogi player then Asuma was. He sighed he was getting old, the fact that it had taken him longer to make this move than any other previously had not been lost on him. He butted his cigarette wondering what his mentor with think of him now. He would never tell the girl, but, her intellect was beyond that of even her fathers. "Shikamaru-san, when can I go for the chunnin exams?" she asked him randomly, he was thrown off by her question but, not surprised. "The law recently changed not allowing anyone below 16 to go for the chuninn exams. After, everything that happened during my chuninn exam the council saw fit to amend things after the war." She nodded, "So, I can apply in about 6months." She mumbled. She would still have to get two nominations; she wondered what her sensei would think? She hadn't brought it up with him yet. She couldn't get her parents to nominate, and Shikamaru-san wouldn't be able as he was an examiner. He turned from the game. "How will I know if I am ready?" he smiled, "A game of shougi requires strategy and sacrifice for a greater purpose, what is it?" Rin raised an eyebrow, "To protect the king." She stated, he nodded, "Now, Rin-chan, if you picture the Hidden Leaf Village is a shougi board, who is the King?" Rin thought for a moment, her mind clicking. "Shikamaru-san, if the Village is a shougi board the pieces would be us, the Shinobi…" he nodded, "For shinobi, we live to protect our loved ones," she looked at him thinking she might be missing a piece of his hypothetical shougi board, "Why do we fight to protect at all, Rin-chan?" she hesitated, thinking this must be the crucial point, "for the f-future," he nodded, "Very close Rin-chan, you will understand one day. But, for now I think, you're at least ready to try for chuninn. And, think on the answer to the question, who is the king?"

Rin arrived home to find her mother throwing vegetables at her father. She rolled her eyes, her mother had been rather moody and tiresome lately. "Kakashi, I could kill you right now." She was saying. She could see her father suppressing his amusement much to her mother's chargin. "How am I going to manage this time? I am right in the middle of this research assignment." She rubbed her head exasperated; Rin stood back reaching for an apple from the bench as she watched the exchange. For two elite shinobi it surprised her how oblivious they could be to others when they were completely focused on each other. Or, in her father's case, his _Icha Icha_ books. She also figured she was missing something completely. "Tsuande will help you know how bored she's been since she retired and it will keep out of the gambling dens." Kakashi noted, "I mean, last time she Hokage, she didn't have the same flexibility plus she's been nagging us for years…" Sakura clenched her fists barely holding her temper, "I am not as young as I used to be." She muttered, Rin raised an eyebrow at this comment, her father had fourteen years on her mother. "Sakura, neither am I but, this is a good thing…" she laughed at this and leant forward and kissed her husband deeply. Rin cleared her throat, PDA was beyond necessary. They turned finally seeing her. "So, why the vegetables? " Rin asked, her father scratched his head embarrassed, her mother cleared her throat.

"Rin, I am pregnant."


	7. Chunnin Exams

**Hope you like!**

Chunnin Exams

The preliminaries were beginning, Rain hated to admit it but, she was actually nervous. The proctor for this stage was Uncle Genma, he had volunteered when he had heard his 'little Rin-chan' was participating. She groaned as she always did, Uncle Genma always acted as if she was never going to grow up. She couldn't believe that the exams fell on her sixteenth birthday she hoped that would make it lucky for her not unlucky. She was the youngest participant too, and she was grateful her teammates had been encouraged to participate.

When Rin had brought up the chuninn exams with her sensei he had stated that, 'she couldn't get out of it if she had tried.' He had organized for TenTen to assess them for their second nomination. The weapons mistress was a hard task master and had them at the crack of dawn dodging all sorts of weapons. Those blasted scrolls; the woman was a sadist. Her son Hizashi was a prat too. He was older then Rin born during the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, his father Neji Hyuuga had died. TenTen had raised him by herself; the woman was tough with good reason, her son an obvious Hyuuga was not acknowledged by any but, Hinata within the house which left the boy sullen towards anyone else as a result. TenTen was ANBU, Rin knew this it was why Sasuke had recruited her for the assessment he figured if she didn't approve there wasn't a hope in hell of them making it in the preliminaries.

Shika walked forward as his name was called, his blonde hair a fuzz ball mess which looked as though he had literally rolled out of bed. He twirled his wind sythes in his hand. A quite glamorous weapon that would work his wind style to advantage, his father had given them to him as a gift they had been the signature weapon of Asuma Sarutobi, his father's mentor. That coupled with his shadow jutzu, meant the boy had a formable offensive attack and defensive attack. Rin had to hand it to the boy he lost the match out of pure laziness when he decided that the match he was tired and decided to forfeit. Rin could hear Temari-san cursing like a sailor, something like, 'baka', 'just like your father' and 'wait til the kazekage hears about this…'Rin smirked at that one, it was probably the biggest threat as far as Shika would be concerned.

Minato's match went predictably winning against someone from the sand village, while his father (quite undignified for a Hokage) jumped around like a maniac. Minato rolled his eyes while his composed mother blushed slightly hiding behind Kushina's little blonde head while she giggled. The one year old was a hell raiser. She had the entire village wrapped neatly around her pinkie finger. She was as cute as a button and so joyful. Rin met her mother's gaze, she looked tired on the brink of full term she was putting on a brave face. Her father's subtle hand stroking his wife's lower back to ease some of the ache. Sakura had been having some trouble during this pregnancy, Rin was kind of glad that part would be over for her soon.

Rin moaned when she saw who she was up against, Hizashi. Begrudgingly she took her place in the centre of the pit. "Make your Uncle proud little Rin-chan!" Genma chuckled, his sleazy yet charming laugh. Hizashi looked passive the unemotional bastard. The bell rang signaling the start of the fight. Rin wasn't an idiot when it came to Byakugan, Minato was a good practice partner, and even Hinata had spent some time with Rin on it. 'keep distant and keep moving.' To cut off the chakra points they needed contact with those said chakra points. Hizashi moved fast Rin lost him for a second, then there he was lucky she got her katana up in time, protecting in between her shoulder blades. She felt the blood from his hand hit her face. Hizashi smirked to himself, Rin was good she may be young but, she was a strategist, a fighter and she had immense chakra and the control of it. He swung to go for another hit she dodged easily, he watched her eyes calculating. Her emotions gave away nothing. The small girl let off a controlled fist of chakra at the ground much like her mother had shown her. It was good Hizashi was thrown off guard, 'how could a little girl release that much power?' he muttered, his chauvinistic side surprised at the move reminiscent of her famous mother. Rin used the distraction as a diversion, as a shadow clone grabbed the Byakugan user from behind, she channeled her chakra releasing a chidori at the older boys stomach. Trapped the boy froze as it hit him far and square.

Hizashi made a mental note to never underestimate his opponent ever again. As Rin was declared the victor.

It was no surprise when she, her team and Hizashi were the only genin to graduate to chuninn that round.


	8. New Arrivals

**Second last chapter, considering this was meant to be a one shot lol Thanks again for reading and check out my other work x**

**Sharinganillusion x**

Kakashi watched his wife's face as she concentrated on the task at hand. He tried wiping the sweat from her damp brow. The doctor was barking instructions at the nurses in between encouraging his wife to steadily push. Sakura's eyes met his lone eye, he smiled focusing her. She pushed one last time a small cry broke the madness.

The doctor pushed the small bundle into Kakashi's arms and for the second time that Sakura had even seen in her life her husband cried. A boy. Obito Sakumo Hatake; the boy like his daughter had the silver sheen of mop hair; with sharp green orbs; Kakashi mused.

Sakura felt lips kiss her forehead as she lulled into an exhausted sleep. "Thank you, thank you for this wonderful life." The voice of her husband whispered.

Rin took in the bundle in her arms like a science experiment. A brother, she now had a brother. Her father stood behind the siblings watching as Rin held the baby close. She deserved this. He didn't realize he had even been hoping for another child until he saw it now. He was complete. A daughter that had grown to be a remarkable young koinuchi, a chuninn level shinobi and son with the potential to be just as good as his sister.

Kakashi felt a slap on his shoulder as the Hokage approached him from behind. "Kakashi, took you long enough you lazy dog." He grinned, his whiskered smile taunting his mentor, he held another little girl who despite effort on his part had weaseled her way into his heart as much as his own daughter had. The fiery one year old every bit as heated as her namesake; she had a way of charming even the most stoic of shinobi. "Kaka-san! Kaka-san!" she cooed. "Kushina-chan." She wiggled out of her father's arm and ran towards Rin just to get a glimpse of the latest Hatake.

Sasuke appeared, looking around he couldn't believe time had caught up with him. Here he was commemorating the birth of his mentor's second child. He thought about his own legacy. He wanted to revive his clan he knew this, but he also knew that most women these days would be terrified of the prospect. He grinned inwardly, as he thought of the woman he had been seeing lately. On his return to ANBU Sasuke had been put on a two man team with his comrade and long time friend TenTen, the weapons mistress was a fiery sort. He had soon discovered that didn't restrict itself to out on the field.

Hizashi wasn't sure he approved of his mother dating the Uchiha; but, had grudgingly come to accept that if anyone could protect her it was him. On top of that he wasn't likely to care about the politics her single life had brought. He didn't judge it just accepted it.

He looked at Rin, he was doing that a lot lately. Ever since she had kicked his arse far and square at the chuninn exams he had been intrigued by the girl. She passed her brother to her father giving him a light kiss on the cheek to congratulate him again. Hizashi approached her from behind.

She turned to him. He stood his arms crossed and hair tied back uncannily like his fathers had been back in the day. His Byakugan even inactivated was an intriguing sight.

"So, did you want to spar?"


	9. Teleportation

**This is the end, I would like to thank continual readers and everyone that had time to review I will take all feedback positively and use it to create new and improving work **

**Sharingan illusion x**

As she was presented with her jonin vest the girl blushed as her two year old brother managed to teleport onto the stage next to her, grabbing her leg, "Rin-chan! Rin-chan…!" The Hokage just laughed. Leave it to the small Hatake to make an entrance, he had been doing that a lot lately. Mimicking jutsu, Kakashi had to ban him from the sparring grounds when he and Rin were training to avoid him memorizing all their jutsu. When he made the signals he thought it was a funny game. He didn't understand ofcourse, the danger of knowing them. The teleport jutsu was the first one that they hadn't been able to stop him copying. He seemed to do it everywhere, turning up on the Hokages desk to see 'Uncle Nootow' while he's in meetings with the Kage's for instance, or turning up at the hospital reception to demand a candy from Miko the reception nurse because even though he HATED check-ups he knew where they kept the candy. One time when they tought they had lost him they had found him sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain claiming to be king of the world, luckily Uncle Gai had heard him while lapping the Hokage heads on his hands…probably looking to challenge the claim.

Sasuke grinned at the child, hoping that he had least would get out of THAT particular mission in a few years. He rubbed his wife's swollen belly absentmindly, as his other students received their vests. TenTen smiled, she would never have thought she would see Sasuke turn into a marshmallow around her since she had told him that he had to marry her because there was a Uchiha on its way.

Kakashi sat alone at the back of the room lost in the bittersweet moment. He wished more than anything that Sakura could have been there to watch their children. Their oldest graduating entering the world of the elite mind you him and Genma were the only ones left from his generation, luck or damned blind fate had seen to it. Sakura had left on a mission to the Cloud country not long after Obito was born and had not returned alive. She had died facing off with a ninja who had tried to commit genocide flat lining half of the Clouds major city. Needless to say Sakura knew she wouldn't survive but, she wasn't going without taking the son of bitch with her. In true, shinobi honor and knowing more love then she could possibly have hoped for.

It was time as he watched his daughter prepare for her next challenge. To become the New Genin Instructor he smirked hoping she had no idea what she was getting into.

The End


End file.
